


The Perfect Corner

by embroiderama



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Concussions, Cuddling and Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has a concussion and just needs everything to be still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a snuggly comment-fic for [](http://zortified.livejournal.com/profile)[**zortified**](http://zortified.livejournal.com/), and I figured I should post it here before I lost it. ;)

Danny sat on the couch, right hip snug into the side, and closed his eyes. If he focused on the feeling of the cushions under and behind and next to him, he could almost convince himself that the room was entirely stationary. Almost.

The couch dipped as Steve sat down, and Danny had to brace his left hand against the movement. "Hey, you doing okay? You need a pain pill or anything?"

Danny knew that shaking his head would be a bad idea. "Had one right before they discharged me." Even talking made his head ache a little more, so he kept his words to a minimum for one time in his life.

The head injury wasn't bad--nothing broken or cracked, no blood leaking into his skull--but he'd had his bell rung hard as hell. Danny knew it was half his own fault; he saw a skinny kid, underestimated him, and ended up with his head bounced off the side of a Hummer. Stupid fucking gas-guzzling pseudo-militaristic suburban douchmobiles. His brain got pounded like one of those little balls attached to a paddle by a string. You could miss that ball a hundred times, but when you hit it? BAM.

The doctor said it wasn't a severe concussion, just enough to keep him off his game for a couple days, and right then Danny felt very, very far from his game. He felt like he'd be happy if he could just manage sitting on the couch without feeling like he was going to fall over.

"How are you feeling? You want some juice? Something to eat?"

"You want to clean puke off this couch?" Danny wished he could see the stupid concerned look on Steve's face, but that would involve opening his eyes. No.

"Okay, understood. What can I do? You don't look too comfortable there, you want to go stretch out on the bed?"

"Don't wanna move. Just--" Danny lifted his left hand from where he had it braced on the cushion. "Feel like I'm off-balance, like I'm gonna fall over." He felt the open space pulling at him again and put his hand back down.

"What if I sat closer, do you think that would make you feel worse?"

"Don't think so."

"Okay, let's try this." The world rocked a little as Steve slid over closer, but then Steve's hip was pushing gently against the side of Danny's out-stretched hand. Danny let go and put his palm flat on Steve's back instead, solid muscle and bone so much better than a springy cushion. Steve moved even closer until his hip was snug against Danny's left side, his arm over Danny's shoulders.

The world went still, everything steady around him, and Danny felt tension leak out of his body, drain down through the cushions, through the floor, down into sand and whatever was down under the sand. Grace would know.

"That better?" Steve's voice was a murmur against Danny's ear.

"Uh-huh." Danny tilted his head a tiny amount, trying to find a balance point for bowling ball-like weight of it. Then Steve's arm moved, slowly sliding up from behind his shoulders, and then the perfect curve of a muscular arm was behind his neck. Danny sighed, and if it sounded a little bit like a sob it was only because he felt so much better now that he didn't have to hold himself in place.

"I've got you," Steve whispered, as if he could read Danny's mind with some weird ninja SEAL skills. "And I'm not gonna let go."

That was the best news Danny had heard all day.


End file.
